canis_lycaonfandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel
Azazel '''is the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. He also appears in Vampyres, Knights and Boobs. Appearance Azazel is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and black goatee. In the anime, his eye color is shown to be varied colours of purple, depending on the light and surroundings. He also possesses twelve jet-black feathered wings that grow out from his back in battle. Personality It is hard to determine Azazel's personality as he is laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. His character seems to reflect upon the situation at hand. Azazel loves to collect things, and is a research fanatic, especially on Sacred Gears. He is also shown to be pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence. He has been shown to care deeply for his fellow Fallen Angels, Shemhazai, Chantinelle and Baraqiel. Azazel has also been shown to be extremely charismatic, being able to endear his Fallen Angel followers. Azazel has complicated feelings on the fact that many of his friends and acquaintances are all married and have a family. Plot Volume 1 Azazel is first mentioned in Volume 1 as the "Governor-General" and the person who gave Natsume, Damian and Samejima the eggs to hatch their Ancient Gears and provide a place for them to stay while hiding from the Utsusemi. He later contacts Tobio and his friends, introducing himself as the leader of the Grigori, and explains the circumstances they find themselves in and also their Ancient Gears. Later on, he appears at the headquarters of the Utsusemi Agency along with Vali Apollion and Asriel. After engaging in a brief discussion with Hanezu Himejima, he addresses Vali and Asriel and introduces himself in person to Natsume and Damian. As Lavinia Reni appears, he asks for her's, Asriel's and Vali's help as they subdue a rampaging Tobio in his Overdrive and bring him back to normal. He is later shown in a sickroom with Tobio and introduces himself in person. He discusses with Tobio about his Longinus and a range of other things, before leaving him alone with Sae Tomoe. Volume 2 Two months later, Azazel suddenly appears at the breakfast of Tobio and the rest of the team. After eating with them, he takes them to Nephilim. On their way, Natsume asks if he is the same Azazel recorded in the Bible and he replies in the affirmative, much to her delight. As they reach their destination, he leaves them in the care of Baraqiel. Around half a month later, he is shown meeting up with the Barakiel Class along with Vali, Asriel and Lavinia, who is preparing to go rescue their former classmates being pursued by the Utsusemi Agency and the Wizards of Oz. He explains to Tobio the necessity of Sae's presence in their mission after Tobio initially objects to her coming along. Natsume asks Azazel if he will follow them on the mission, to which Azazel replies that it will be Baraqiel instead. Volume 3 Volume 4 '''Note: For Azazel's role in Vampyres, Knights and Boobs four years later, check here. Powers and Abilities Light-Based Weapons: Though it isn't shown, as a fallen angel, he has all the common light abilities common to one such as creating light weapons. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Azazel can fly using his twelve wings. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fallen Angels Category:Grigori Category:Nephilim